The First and The Last
by KiQ-Love
Summary: "Hyung, aku mohon.." / "Akulah yang harusnya memohon kepadamu, Kyu.. Aku mohon.. Untuk yang pertama kalinya, dan juga untuk yang terakhir.." KyuMin. Shounen-ai. Drabble. RnR Please?


Title : The First and The Last

Author : KiQ- (read: Kikyumin)

Pairing : KyuMin

Genre : Romance, Sad, Angst

Rating : PG13+

Summary : "_Hyung_, aku mohon.." / "Akulah yang harusnya memohon kepadamu, Kyu.. Aku mohon.. Untuk yang pertama kalinya, dan juga untuk yang terakhir.."

A/N : Hollaa~ Ini fanfic pertama yang aku post di sini.. Aku harap 'tidak terlalu' mengecewakan, ya.. Aku tau ini masih sangat buruk dalam segi cerita ataupun penulisan.. Jadi aku butuh kritik dan saran dari para _sunbae_ yang sudah lebih berpengalaman dalam menulis ataupun embaca ff.. Oh,ya. ff ini terinspirasi (hanya terinspirasi) waktu aku nonton OTS. Hehe..

Warning! Typo(s), Membosankan, Feelnya gak tau kerasa gak tau nggak -,- Bagus atau tidaknya ff ini readers yang menentukan ^_^

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

All Kyuhyun's POV

_"Hyung.._ Aku datang lagi.." Kau tersenyum padaku.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, _hyung.._" Aku kembali berucap. Dan kau? Kau kembali memamerkan senyum manismu. Kau mencoba untuk bangun, menyamankan dirimu di ruang sempit itu.

"_Naddo_, Kyu.. _Jeongmal bogoshippeo.._" Aku mendengarnya. Aku mendengar suara parau yang keluar dari bibir pucatmu itu, _hyung_..

"Apa kabarmu, _hyung_?" Aku sungguh, sungguh berharap kau menjawab dengan jawaban yang berbeda dari waktu-waktu sebelumnya, _hyung.._

"Kau pasti tahu, Kyu.." Kau tersenyum pahit. Meratapi takdir yang kau terima. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, aku tak ingin melihat senyum itu.

"Kyu.." Suara paraumu memaksa mataku untuk kembali menoleh padamu.

"_Ne, hyung_?" Aku mencoba tersenyum walupun aku ingin menangis.

"Aku punya permintaan untukmu, Kyu.. Apakah kau mau mengabulkannya?" Kau memandang penuh harap kepadaku. Tentu saja, _hyung.._ Aku akan mengabulkannya jika itu bisa menghiburmu.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak yakin.." Kau terkikih kecil. Apa maksudmu, _hyung_? Apakah kau meragukanku?.

"Kau bisa percaya padaku, _hyung.." _Aku kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kau tahu kan, Kyu.. Aku sudah berada di tempat sempit ini selama 27 tahun. Tidak bisa keluar, tidak bisa melihat dunia luar, dan bahkan aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu." Aku tahu, bahkan sangat tahu.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, _hyung.._"

"Cium aku."

DEG

Aku tersentak. Apa maksudmu, _hyung_? Kenapa bisa kau mengatakannya dengan senyum manismu itu?

"_H-hyung.._" Aku tergagap. Kau bercanda kan, _hyung_?

"Kau mau kan, Kyu?" Kau kembali menatapku dengan pandangan memohonmu. TIDAK! Aku tidak bisa, _hyung_..

"Tidak, _hyung.._ Apapun akan kulakukan, asalkan itu tidak menyentuhmu." Matamu berkaca-kaca. Jangan, _hyung.._ Aku mohon, jangan menangis..

Kau mencoba meraih kaca itu, menempelkan kedua telapak tanganmu di sana. "Kalau begitu bunuhlah aku, Kyu.. dengan cara apapun itu.. Tanpa harus menyentuhku."

Kau gila, _hyung_! Menyuruhku menciummu atau membunuhmu sama saja menyuruhku untuk mengilangkan nyawamu!

"_Hyung_, aku mohon.." Aku benar-benar memohon kepadamu, _hyung_.. Jangan menyuruhku untuk melakukan itu. Aku tidak bisa. dan tidak akan pernah bisa.

"Akulah yang harusnya memohon kepadamu, Kyu.. Aku mohon.. Untuk yang pertama kalinya, dan juga untuk yang terakhir.." Air mata itu akhirnya meluncur, melewati pipi tirusmu yang pucat.

"Aku tidak tahu apakan esok aku masih bisa membuka mataku atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan ciuman dari orang yang aku cintai, apakah harus sesulit ini? Hiks.." Kau menangis terisak. Aku ingin sekali menghapus air matamu. Tapi aku tidak bisa, _hyung_..

"Hiks, aku tidak pernah mengeluh tentang keadaanku! Aku tidak pernah mengeluh walaupun selama 27 tahun hidupku aku tidak pernah merasakan sentuhan _appa _dan _eomma_ku! Tapi kali ini saja, aku ingin merasakannya.. Aku ingin merasakan apa yang di rasakan pasangan lain di luar sana. Aku juga ingin merasakannya! Aku tidak peduli jika Tuhan akan mencabut nyawaku saat ini juga, tapi itu lebih baik daripada aku mati tanpa merasakannya..! Hiks.. Ugh.." Aku menutup mulutku, menahan agar isakkanku tak ikut keluar.

"Sekali lagi, aku mohon Kyu.." Kau mencengkram kuat dadamu. Dan itu membuatku semakin sakit.

"Hiks, _hyung.. H-hyung_.." Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Aku menyentuhnya.. Menyentuh kaca itu, kaca yang selama ini menjadi pembatas antara kau dan dunia luar.

Kau kini tersenyum, masih di sertai air mata. Namun aku yakin, itu adalah air mata kebahagiaan. Aku tahu itu, aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaanmu. Aku juga bisa merasakan senyumanmu, entah sejak kapan bibirku dan bibirmu saling bertemu. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin menikmatinya. Sampai saat aku merasakan hembusan nafasmu, hembusan nafasmu yang terakhir. Yang tepat mengenai bibirku yang masih tertempel di bibir lembutmu.

"_Saranghae, _Lee Sungmin.."

END

Huwaaaa! FF macam apa ini? Abal sekali, ya ,

Membosankan, feelnya gak dapet, aneh dan gaje pula -,-

Haruskah aku bikin Ming's side-nya?

Sudahlah, aku gak bisa banyak bacot. Akhir kata, review please?


End file.
